Hogwarts: A New Beginng
by Harry Jean Weasley
Summary: Were back to Fred and Georges frist year and they meet there soon to be best friend for life Elena Gryffindor is added to the story and the story is also going to metion things from the books that you will be familier with so enjoy reading!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

Hogwarts: A New Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

Elena Gryffindor is a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor, she is a pure blood her mother is a veela which means she's gorgeous so Elena is half veela. She is one year older then Harry, Ron, and Hermione she is the same as Fred and George. Fred and George are Elena's best friends, and she couldn't imagine living her life without them! They helped her with so much and she knows everything about them but she can't tell the difference between them. She's known them since there first year together they have become inseparable they met on the train, Elena was looking for a seat Fred and George noticed and they gladly offered. But she wasn't just a random girl on the train to Fred. Ever since he laid eyes on the soft straight brown hair and her smooth icy blue eyes he couldn't stop thinking about her. He loved her. But that bugged him not knowing that the girl he had fallen in love with at the first sight even remotely felt the same way about him. To her, maybe he was just a random boy with a staring problem. Then he heard her name "Hi my name is Elena" her name kept ringing through his ears it sounded like a beautiful orchestra no, to him it was more then that, Elena the most beautiful name on this planet, no, the universe then he heard a snapping "Hello? Hey are you ok?" Fred couldn't help but think "oh my god…she cares about me!" but then her soft soothing words started to sink in his overwhelmed brain. "Oh yeah sorry, Hey I'm Fred" he said with joy.

He finally said something! He didn't want her to think that he was some babbling idiot. Throughout the train ride, Fred was memorized. Her beauty her brains her name itself, it was almost to much for his brain to handle and Elena actually want to talk to him! She told him about her friends her family and every amazing detail about her life. Fred let her do most of the talking. Her voice was so beautiful it would be a shame if he didn't let it roam the air as long as possible. Finally Fred remembered that his twin brother George was sitting right next to him, and he knew that George knew. Just by the love struck look in his eyes. Fred got kind of embarrassed by his brothers little "I know you like her!" smirk he tried to change the subject and brush it off " so Elena are you just as excited about going to Hogwarts as we are?" "Yeah! My dad told me all about the houses and what it takes to get in them and how it's your choice I really want to get into Gryffindor what about you guys?" Elena said with enthusiasm." Yeah us to!" just as there where finishing there conversation, the train bell rang and the train was coming to a stop and they were entering Hogwarts for the first time and there lives would change forever.

(Well post Chapter 2: friends and foes as soon as possible thanks for reading review and comment please!)

~Athar and Sam


	2. Chapter 2: Friends and Foes

Hogwarts: A New Beginning

Chapter 2: Friends and Foes

After the train came to a stop Elena ran out of the compartment like a lighting boat. When the students were allowed to leave the train Elena was the first while Fred and George where pushing through the crowd to get to her. Elena stepped off the train and say something amazing carriages without the horse nothing was there it was pulling itself like magic but she realized that this would be an everyday thing from now on and she couldn't believe it. Fred and George caught up to her and walked to the first carriage they saw and climbed on it when it was about to leave they heard a loud voice, they turned around a saw a boy in around his third or forth year he was wearing blue jeans and a green and white stripped shirt "that's our carriage so get out now!" Fred and George where considering it but just before they could say anything Elena let out a huge laugh "you think its funny do ya?" with a fake laugh behind this voice. "Actually, I do but I wouldn't take a brilliant boy such as yourself to find out" Elena said without any hesitation in her voice

Fred whispered in her ear "that's Jackson denials he's in Slytherin and the worst at that!" "you are so lucky that you're a girl and a frist year but just watch and wait ill get you sometime" daniels spoke with hesitation "oh and your to chicken to come and do it now I see how you are now" but the time she said her last words denials was gone "COWARD!" she yelled into the wind and made sure that he had heard it. The carriage started to move they had meet new people on the carriage lexi johns and oliver wood he was the captin of the Gryffindor Quittance team by the time they got used to one another the carriages where drawing into Hogwarts and Elena gazed in amazment this is where she will be attending scoohl for the next seven years of her life and hshe had no better way to spend it. The students climbed of the carriages and ran into the grand hallway when you frist enter the school and say a bunch of boys tomenting this little girl calling her names like filthy and what Elena could barely hear a mudblood and she was trying to hold back her tears and then Elena jumped right in to help yelling at the top of her lungs telling then to back of unless they wanted to spend the rest of the school year locked in the dungeon with the trolls Elena heard about them from lexi who enjoyed reading them and said that Hogwarts has on of it very own in the dugeon and the boys stood there stuned and Elena said in a boastful mood "yeh that's right wlak away" but they weren't staring at Elena they where staring behind her Elena truned around and saw a old women in a greenish black cloak and she said "what makes you believe we have one of those in our school" and Elena said "instinct I suppose" grinning then the women spoke loudly in a minute you will enter the great hall and you will be sorted into four houses Gryffindor Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin they entered what was known the great hall and a tattered hat and it began to sing…

(Well post chapter 3: the sorting as soon as we can thank you review and comment please:) ~Athar & Sam


	3. Chapter: The Sorting

Hogwarts: A New Beginning

Chapter 3: The Sorting

After the hats song had finished the old woman had introduced herself to be professor McGonagall she was in the front next to the hat and she began to call out names _Adoms, Teddy_ a tall blonde haired boy walked up the hat toke a second RAVENCLAW and a whole table cheered Bennit_, Haley _a short red head appeared from the crowd the hat was placed one her head HUFFLEPUFF then another table cheered and congratulated there new member the whole list of names went by _Gryffindor, Elena _ called out professor McGonagall and the crowd including the tables started to whisper to each other Fred and Georges mouths fell after Elena name was said. As Elena walked up and sat on the stool the hat was placed on her head and it spoke "ah we have a descendant but you don't get placed in a house by your last name" a long pause saying you could be in all the house but where to put her for sure is the difficult question "GRYFFINDOR" the table cheered and cheered and hugged Elena as she walked up to the people that were also in her house Elena was relived that she got in but now her friends Fred and George where next Elena crossed her fingers and hope that they would join her and the both did and they where talking on how great it was to get in Gryffindor when Elena turned around to see the other tables she saw Daniels and the other boys who where tormenting that girl earlier and the gave Elena a dirty look and then they turned around so did she but when she turned around there was this humongous feast on the table and Elena heard "fantastic" and "brilliant" in the air from the first years and she thought the same way to. She looked and Fred and George where stuffing there faces and all Elena could look at where the cookies on the plant she toke one a bite it was complied the cookies where absolutely outstanding after the dinner was over they followed the prefects to the common room and they sat on the chairs couches, Elena, lexi and Oliver where sitting on the couch near fire talking about there classes "I have potions defense against the dark arts divination herbology care for magical creatures and flying lessons" Elena said with excitement in her voice Oliver said that they have defense against the dark arts together. Fred only had her potions and George had her in divination and care for magical creatures Fred went to talk to Oliver about quittance and if they could join sadly its not likely for first years to be on there house teams Oliver said Fred and George asked if they could still try out and Oliver said that they could but not to get there hopes up if you don't make it we wont Fred and George said with excitement "OH could I watch you guys try out!" Elena asked why of course Oliver said and smiled and Fred stared at them smiling and felt intimidated but Elena didn't fancy Oliver of anyone else for that matter at least not yet. The lights had sadly to go out and they went to bed Elena had potions tomorrow morning and couldn't wait

TBC (well post chapter 4: Teachers or task masters up as soon as possible) ~Athar and Sam


	4. Chapter 4: Teachers or Task Masters

Hogwarts: A New Beginning

Chapter 4: Teachers or Task Masters

"Elena!" "Elena!" was all Elena could hear in the morning and the blurry picture of lexi "what could you possibly want" "well your kind of have class and with snape no dought about that if your late you'll regret it" Elena jumping out of bed "oh no,oh no what am I going to do im going to be late!" but lexi was out the door "but I don't know where Snapes room is" she said in a whisper putting on her tie and pulling her robe over her head while walking out the door out of the common room and ruining in to Oliver "what are you doing your supposed to be in potions" he said "yea I know but I cant find it can you help me" Oliver told her directions and walked with her halfway. Thank you she said oh god im am in trouble Elena thought to herself. Walking in Snape's room trying to be unnoticed she sat down next to Fred without making a peep and Snape wasn't looking her was at his desk but without looking up "late are we Ms. Gryffindor, just because you're a descendent of someone important doesn't make you special" "well I wasn't implying that Professor" "10 points from Gryffindor and talk back to me again all of you will write how to make polyjuice potion" the class groaned "silence!" Snape snapped minutes past before snape said anything again Elena was bored and she didn't know what to do so she wrote on a piece of parchment and slid it over to Fred "_what are we doing and when do we leave" _Fred toke a minute then slid it back to Elena "_writing the ingredients and directions to liquid death even though its ahead of our age we still have to do it ducks I know and in about 45 minutes we leave, page 43 start before we write more"_ Elena read it in agony opened her book and started to write and after a while got really tried of it so she started to doodle on the piece of parchment and in the middle of drawing Snape toke away her parchment and said "ms. Gryffindor like I said before your not spcial and you need to learn that now the hard way which is now the only way detention ms. Gryffindor after your classes be prepared to write" in a monotone voice when class was over Fred waited outside the door for Elena when Elena walked out with a frustrated sense to her "I cant believe hes making me stay after I finished a drew a little bit, its like I committed

A murder" the rest of her day was great defense against the dark arts was her favorite class they did spells on there own they learned how to do simple spells like Alohamora which unlocks locked doors, Arania Exumai, the spider killing curse and they learned about some of the history of the dark arts and the defense against them she was with Oliver the whole time even though he was older by a couple of years. Divination was quite strange Elena had sat with George and they had to look to the "beyond" as professor Tralioni then she had herbology with professor Sprout that's where she had to take something called a mandrake root and pull it from a pot and place it with another she meet Scott Jones and Alyssa mane and had a funny time with them she enjoyed that class then she had care for magical creatures with professor Hagrid but they only call him Hagrid he showed the students a giant spider Elena spent the whole time hiding behind George Elena hates spiders and she's very afraid of them and by the end of that class Elena was very upset she had detention with Snape after this class and before dinner. She told George to save her a seat at dinner and he was happy to. Elena went to the common room and changed her robes because she got dirt on the when she fell frozen from the spider Hagrid was holding and she went down to snapes room for detention her first day and a teacher already didn't like her but they had a trip to Hogsmead on Friday and that got Elena excited

TBC (well post chapter 4: detention with shocks and surprises as soon as possible) ~Athar and Sam


End file.
